Modern lighting systems usually comprise a large number of lamps or light units. The lamps of these lighting systems typically have a number of parameters, which may be configured by a user, for example the intensity, color, etc. An example of such a configurable lamp is the LivingColors™ lamp of the Applicant. The LivingColors™ lamp comprises a radio remote control, which enables a user to comfortably set up the lighting color and intensity. In a lighting system with several LivinColors™ lamps, it may be tedious and cumbersome for the user to set up each one of a plurality of LivingColors™ lamps, particularly to adjust the lighting color of each lamp so exactly that it matches the user preferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,954 B1 relates to smart light bulbs, which comprise a processor and at least one of a transmitter and a receiver. The processor may control the color and intensity of the illumination source of a smart light bulb. By means of the receiver or transmitter the smart light bulb may respond to a signal from another device or send a signal to another device, which may be a smart light bulb, too. However, these smart light bulbs are not able to relief a user from the tedious and cumbersome work of separately configuring each lamp.